


After the Rain

by HansoldMySoul



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Johnsol kinda, Johten, M/M, Musings of a rain storm, Very short Drabble, Written in one sitting, idk really, solil, tenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/pseuds/HansoldMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On rainy days Hansol thinks of everything that he and Johnny could have been. </p><p>But with the sun comes gratitude for the way things came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_II](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_II) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> On rainy days Hansol thinks of everything he and Johnny could've had together.

It's not often that Hansol let's himself think about the 'what ifs' but he allows his mind to wander to memories of whispered assurances and playful kisses under the sun when the skies open up and rain starts to fall.

Things were different, they were young and stupid and they would have liked to think that they were in love but it was never that serious. They were in love with the idea of love but they never could have become something more.

They fought a lot over the smallest of things, Hansol changing his major because he discovered what he wanted to do, Johnny going home to America for the holidays, who they hung out with. 

And even though the bad points build an insurmountable list, there where still good moments that make Hansol grin and smile affectionately.

Long talks about things that made no sense whatsoever and failed attempts at cooking each others meals.

Surprisingly enough, the memory that brings the fondest smile to his face is one of a rainy day, much like today, when Johnny sat him down and nervously explained that he'd found someone that he really loved and that they were over. He remembers feeling envious of Chittaphon at the time but that's in the past. 

Rainy days always bring the memories back but they no longer leave a bitter taste in his mouth and each rainstorm helps to cleanse his busy mind of previous misjudgements and when the sun breaks through the omnipresent clouds his mind drifts to different memories.

Hell never forget the beaming smile on Johnny's face the day he married Chittaphon, it's the happiest he's ever seen his best friend and he prays that it'll be long-lasting because there's only one bond stronger than theirs that Hansol's ever witnessed.

Quiet footsteps interrupt his thoughts and Hansol lays eyes on the best thing that ever happened to him as Taeil pads into the room, cradling Jisung close and humming a soothing melody to calm the unsettled child. It's the picture of perfection and Hansol finds himself grateful for the way things turned out. 

His doubts slip away with the last few raindrops because his sunshine has returned to light up his world.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Find me on Twitter @HansoldMS_Twt


End file.
